Smashed up
by Rukyoshu
Summary: Un cœur meurtri ne peut guérir sans aide... Dir en Grey.


**Titre :** Smashed up.

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû.

**Base : **Dir en Grey.

**Note :** Rien à dire sur l'histoire, si ce n'est que dans mon esprit, ça se déroule plutôt vers leur début ^^

**Warning :** Un peu de violence (Ce sont plus des allusions qu'autres choses).

-

**Bonne lecture !**

-**  
**

**Smashed up  
**Brisé en morceaux

-

19h23, salon de mon appartement.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Ça doit bien faire vingt minutes que je fixe cette photo de nous. Tu étais si souriant à ce moment. Depuis combien de temps ce sourire a-t-il disparu ? Depuis combien de temps t'enfermes-tu dans ton propre monde de souffrance ? Je les ai bien vu, ces marques rougies sur tes poignets. Tu t'obstines à les cacher mais tu es toujours en train de les toucher. N'avais-tu pas dit que ça resterait « pour le show », « pour faire hurler les fans » ? J'ai peur de la tournure que prennent les évènements. Je m'inquiète jour et nuit. Ma vie ressemble plus à celle d'un zombie qu'à celle d'un être humain. Je suis fatigué de m'attendre au pire à chacun de tes retards, las d'essayer de te faire sortir de ton mutisme. Je ne le fais pas en tant que membre de ton groupe mais parce que je tiens à toi bien plus que de raison. Je m'étais promis que ça n'arriverait jamais mais ces choses-là nous tombent dessus sans qu'on n'y puisse rien. Et comment aurais-je pu résister à quelqu'un comme toi ? Nous avons bientôt un live et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme toutes les fois précédentes. Je chercherai ton contact, ou simplement un regard, que tu ne m'offriras pas. Car tu refuses toute approche, que ce soit en live ou en répétition. Mais j'ai besoin de ta présence de plus en plus souvent. Peut-être l'as-tu remarqué, quoiqu'il en soit tu n'en laisses rien paraître et tu évites tout le monde. Aux pauses, tu t'éclipses sans dire un mot et tu reviens pour reprendre sans rien ajouter. J'ai fait le tour du local une fois pour te retrouver, tu n'y étais pas. Je ne sais pas où tu disparais et ça m'effraie. Je soupire de nouveau en reposant la photo sur la table basse et me lève pour essayer de manger un peu avant d'aller me coucher.

* * *

03h18, chambre de mon appartement.

J'enchaîne un nouvel accord. Plus encore que les autres soirs, j'ai l'impression que le sommeil me fuit. J'essaie de me souvenir à quand remonte ma dernière nuit de sommeil profond. Je pense que c'était juste avant **ça**. Ce jour-là, la répétition pour un live quelconque avait été parfaite. Ta voix avait été sublime et les instruments prodigieusement bien accordés. Ce fut donc fatigués mais satisfaits que nous étions retournés à l'hôtel. Le lendemain, après les réglages et les dernières mis en place, nous nous étions préparés. Et ce soir-là, juste après Mushi, tu t'es laissé tomber comme toutes les autres fois. Sauf que cette fois-là, tu ne te relevais pas. Ce fut Tochi qui fut le plus rapide à réagir en appelant les membres du staff pour qu'ils appellent à leur tour une ambulance. Je ne pouvais plus faire un geste en voyant le mince filet de sang couler le long de ton poignet. Die a été obligé de m'attraper par les épaules pour me faire avancer. C'est le seul à être au courant de mes sentiments pour toi. Tu nous as fait la plus grande peur du siècle. En reprenant connaissance, tu t'es simplement excusé, sans plus, sans conviction. Tu semblais honteux, déçu et au bord des larmes. Alors nous avons fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si ce n'était pas grave. Et tu as continué à te mutiler. C'est depuis ce fameux jour que je ne dors plus, trop effrayé à l'idée de cauchemarder là-dessus ou de passer à côté de quelque chose de grave. Je ferme les yeux et fais un accord un peu trop vif. Une corde lâche dans un bruit horrible et je retiens un juron. Mon téléphone sonne à ce moment précis. Je lance mon médiator sur la table de chevet, attrape mon portable sans prendre réellement garde à l'heure, et décroche.

- Moui ?

- Désolé de te déranger, Kao…

Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé que j'en lâche presque le téléphone. Ta voix est rauque et hésitante comme si tu avais pleuré longuement.

- Tu ne me déranges jamais.

C'est la seule phrase que j'arrive à formuler, le reste est embrouillé dans mon esprit. J'entends ta respiration saccadée, tes quelques reniflements. Je devine facilement chacun de tes mouvements. Et j'attends simplement que tu parles. Je ne trouve pas le silence pesant, au contraire, il me rappelle **avant**. Quand tout était si simple, si joyeux…

- Kao ?

- Hm ?

- J'ai peur…

Je ne dis rien, attendant la suite. Si je te force maintenant, tu raccrocheras et j'aurais tout perdu.

- J'ai vraiment peur…

Tu te répètes. De toute façon, je le savais déjà. Ça se lit sur ton visage. Mais que faire ? Comment puis-je t'aider ? Tu refuses de parler, tu refuses d'écouter, et je ne suis capable que de t'aimer en silence, dans l'ombre de l'amitié et de la camaraderie.

- Kao ?

- Hm ?

- Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu restais silencieux alors ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit et rien fait ?

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Tout ce que j'aurais gagné, c'est de t'éloigner un peu plus…

Tu soupires et renifles à nouveau. J'ai bien entendu à ta voix étranglée que tu pleurais de nouveau et j'essaie d'ignorer mon cœur serré pour rester calme et maître de moi.

- Kao ?

- Hm ?

- Je peux passer chez toi ?

Mon cœur loupe un battement mais mon cerveau analyse déjà la situation. Dans l'état dans lequel tu es, il vaut mieux que tu restes chez toi, c'est moins dangereux. Et puis, mon appartement est en bordel. Ce serait plus judicieux que ce soit moi qui vienne.

- Reste chez toi Kyo, j'arrive.

Tu ne protestes pas. Tu as dû suivre mon raisonnement. Tu as toujours été le seul à le faire. Tu me dis de faire attention et je raccroche. J'enfile pantalon, chemise, veste, écharpe et bonnet, j'attrape mes clés, mets mes chaussures et me dirige avec appréhension vers chez toi.

* * *

05h07, salon de ton appartement.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ton appartement est dans un état acceptable. Par conte, ton état est pire que je ne le pensais et n'osais l'imaginer. J'ai à peine eu le temps de sonner que tu ouvrais déjà, comme si tu attendais derrière la porte. Peut-être est-ce le cas mais je n'ose pas demander de peur de te rendre plus mal encore. Tes cheveux sont de nouveau noirs, tu m'avoues l'avoir fait hier. Ils tranchent d'autant plus avec ta peau que tu es pâle comme jamais. Tes yeux sont rouges et gonflés et tes joues encore humides. Ton t-shirt trop grand me laisse apercevoir une épaule menue et ton caleçon tes jambes si fines. Depuis quand ne manges-tu plus ? Moi aussi, j'ai peur, tu sais. Que tu fasses une bêtise sans que je ne sache pourquoi. De ne pouvoir que te regarder mourir à petits feux.

- Kao ?

- Hm ?

- S'il te plaît, fais quelque chose, gueule-moi dessus, hurle, tape… Mais, je t'en supplie, ne reste pas là à me regarder avec ces yeux inquiets, ça fait plus mal que tout…

Tu baisses la tête et attends que je bouge. Comment pourrais-je m'en prendre à toi ? Comment peux-tu seulement l'imaginer ? Alors, pour ne plus que tu puisses voir mon inquiétude, je te prends dans mes bras et pose mon menton sur le sommet de ta tête. Tu parais surpris et te contractes d'un coup. Puis, lentement, tu te détends et t'accroches à moi. La façon dont tes mains serrent ma chemise, à tel point que tes articulations blanchissent, augmente encore un peu mon inquiétude. Jamais tu ne te serais agrippé à quelqu'un de cette manière avant.

- Kyo, explique-moi, ça fait trop mal de te voir comme ça.

Tu secoues la tête et te blottis un peu plus contre moi.

- Il est revenu…

Ta voix est étouffée, craintive, comme si le simple fait d'en parler te terrifiait.

- Qui ça ?

Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas, enfermé dans ton cauchemar.

- Au début, il s'en prenait à moi de temps en temps, puis je ne l'ai plus revu pendant un long moment. Alors j'ai recommencé à vivre normalement, j'ai cru qu'il en avait assez, qu'il s'était finalement vengé et qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Mais j'avais tort. Quelques temps avant le concert où j'ai voulu mourir, il était là, devant chez moi, à mon retour d'une répétition. Il m'attendait et je n'ai pas réussi à lui échapper. Il m'a battu et m'a laissé pour mort dans mon salon. Comme c'était juste avant nos quelques jours de repos, personne n'allait s'inquiéter et il a évité le visage pour que personne ne voie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'en veut tellement alors que… qu'on était tous du même avis… pour son départ…

Tous du même avis ? Pour son départ ? De quoi parles-tu ? Ne me dis pas que… ?

- C'est Kisaki qui t'as fait ça ?!

Tu trembles doucement dans mes bras à l'entente de son nom. Bon sang, si je le croise un jour, ça va être sa fête à ce salopard ! Qu'il m'aime ou non, rien à foutre, on ne s'en prend pas à toi sans en subir les conséquences. Deux secondes… serait-il possible qu'il sache pour mes sentiments envers toi ?

- Kyo…

Mais je n'ai le temps de te poser la moindre question, tu continues ton récit.

- Et parfois, il me disait que je lui avais volé, que tout était de ma faute… Je sais pas de quoi il parlait, j'en sais rien, j'avais trop peur et trop mal pour essayer de comprendre…

Tu viens de répondre par toi-même.

- Pardonne-moi Kyo, tout ça, c'est parce que je suis trop con.

Tu relèves la tête, perdu et effrayé.

- J'aurais dû te le dire tout de suite, j'aurais pu te protéger de lui, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait aller jusque là, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il devinerait…

- Kao, je comprends rien…

Je plonge mon regard dans le tien avant de me jeter à l'eau.

- Kisaki m'a toujours aimé. Depuis l'époque de La:Sadie's jusque, à croire ce qu'il t'a dit, maintenant. Mais je n'ai jamais répondu à ses sentiments. Je ne pouvais pas mêler vie privée et vie professionnelle, à cette époque c'était mon principe, et puis de toute façon il ne m'attirait pas. J'ai cru qu'il finirait par comprendre que je ne l'aimerais jamais mais il faut croire qu'il n'est pas très intelligent ou très lent. Puis j'ai fini par l'oublier et je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre sans même y prendre garde… Et à en juger par son comportement, il ne doit pas apprécier que je l'oublie aussi facilement…

- Tu veux dire que… tu m'aimes, moi ?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête en détournant légèrement les yeux. Un silence s'en suit pendant lequel mon cœur bat la chamade. J'attends un geste de te part : un rire, une gifle, un crochet du droit, un uppercut du gauche, un rejet pur et dur, mais rien ne vient. A la place, tu prends mon visage entre tes mains et pose chastement tes lèvres sur les miennes. Tes yeux sont brouillés de larmes quand tu te recules pour me souffler un merci à peine audible avant de revenir te blottir contre moi. Je crois que j'ai loupé quelque chose, mon cerveau s'est arrêté quand tu m'as embrassé.

- Merci… ?

- D'aimer quelqu'un comme moi, d'être toujours présent…

- Comment ne peut-on pas aimer quelqu'un comme toi, si gentil et si mignon ?

- Je ne suis pas mignon !

Je souris face à cette protestation, faible mais bien présente. Finalement, le Kyo dont je suis tombé amoureux n'a pas réellement disparu. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons ainsi, mais tu finis par t'endormir et je ne tarde pas à te suivre.

* * *

09h34, salon de ton appartement.

Mon téléphone vibre et sonne dans ma poche. Tu grognes en resserrant ta prise sur ma taille. Je passe une main dans tes cheveux en attrapant mon portable de l'autre.

- Moui ?

- Kakao, tout va bien ? T'es malade ? Il faut qu'on vienne prendre soin de toi ?

- Tochi, calme-toi, tout va très bien.

- Mais il est 09h30 et t'es pas lààà, c'est qu'il y a forcément un problème !

- Je t'assure, tout va bien. J'ai juste oublié de faire sonner le réveil.

- On peut rentrer chez nous alors ?

- Là, tu rêves mon petit, tu bouges pas de là où tu es et si jamais t'es pas là quand j'arrive, je demande à Shinya de t'utiliser comme batterie !

- Nooon, enfer et damnation, c'est trop cruel !

- Je sais. Sur ce, à tout à l'heure !

Je raccroche et range mon portable. Tu en as profité pour te rendormir, m'utilisant à la fois comme oreiller et doudou. J'ai mal au cœur de devoir te réveiller alors que tu sembles si paisible ainsi abandonné au sommeil. Je passe mon index le long de ta colonne vertébrale pour te faire sortir des rêves en douceur. Tu frissonnes et bouges un peu. Je recommence et tu ouvres lentement les yeux. Tu te redresses et les frottes de tes poings.

- Bien dormi ?

Tu acquiesces d'un vague signe de tête avant de la reposer contre mon torse.

- Et ben ma p'tite marmotte, t'es encore fatigué ?

- Je suis pas p'tit ! Et on a dormi que deux heures trente je te signale !

Je souris en t'ébouriffant les cheveux. Puis je m'étire doucement et me déloge de tes bras et du canapé de façon à me retrouver debout face à toi. Tu me regardes avec une petite lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux. Je te tends ma main ouverte. Tu l'attrapes doucement et je te mets sur pieds.

- Aller, oust, tu vas prendre une bonne douche pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner !

Tu clignes plusieurs fois des yeux sans bouger, me regardant comme si je venais tout droit de la quatrième dimension, puis tu me fais le premier vrai sourire depuis plusieurs mois avant de te diriger vers la salle de bain. Pour ma part, je vais dans la cuisine et mets la cafetière en route avant de me mettre à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Je sors du pain et de la confiture pour un petit déjeuner à la française. Tu reviens au moment où je sers le café. Tu as revêtu un jean bleu trois fois trop grand, un t-shirt noir moulant et tes mitaines qui cachent tes poignets meurtris. Je te souris en tirant ta chaise.

- Monsieur est servi.

Tu me tires la langue mais viens quand même t'installer pour manger.

- Il faut qu'on passe chez moi avant d'aller à la répétition. Je vais me changer et prendre ma guitare.

Tu hoches la tête en signe d'accord tout en continuant de dévorer. Je me retiens de rire et bois tranquillement mon café.

* * *

10h58, local.

A peine ai-je le temps de poser un pied dans la salle qu'un boulet de canon humain m'explose à la figure.

- Kakaooo ! Il est 11h00, qu'est-ce t'as foutu ?

- Déjà, il est moins deux, ensuite reste calme ou je mets ma menace à exécution !

- T'as pas le droit, je suis resté là malgré que ça fait deux heures qu'on attend !

- J'ai tous les droits, je suis le chef suprême. D'ailleurs, tout le monde derrière son instrument, et que ça saute !

- On est mal barré, il a l'air fatigué, c'est mauvais…

- Je t'ai entendu Die.

Il baragouine quelque chose et rejoint Toshiya pour former le clan « A mort les leaders tyranniques qui abusent de leur autorité ». Je soupire devant tant de mauvaise volonté et me tourne vers toi. Je te souris et tu vas calmement installer ton micro. Je m'approche doucement, prêt à encaisser toutes formes de rejet mais tu me laisses t'aider malgré un léger malaise. Je t'interroge du regard et tu me fais un petit sourire crispé. Je remarque alors qu'un silence particulièrement inhabituel plane sur les lieux. Je me tourne vers les trois autres qui nous regardent. Shinya sauve la situation en soupirant.

- Kaoru, tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais si tu ne te dépêches pas de récupérer ta guitare et ton titre de leader dans moins de cinq minutes, j'utilise tes cheveux pour faire un pull à Miyu et ta tête comme caisse de résonance.

Toshiya et Die tournent la tête comme un seul homme pour dévisager Shinya avec admiration et tu soupires discrètement de soulagement dans mon dos. Je me mords la lèvre en branchant ma guitare et t'observe du coin de l'œil. Cette situation dure depuis trop longtemps. Ton silence et tes mutilations leur font peur et ils n'osent plus te parler de peur de faire une gaffe. Si tu ne leur expliques pas, la tension risque de continuer à monter et de devenir ingérable. Je secoue la tête, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Je soupire et la répétition commence.

* * *

13h01, local.

Nous entamons l'intro de [KR]Cube, dernière chanson avant la pose, quand la sonnerie de ton téléphone nous interrompt. Tu te crispes imperceptiblement pour les autres mais je m'en aperçois. Tu poses ton micro et sors de la pièce pour décrocher. Quelques minutes plus tard, tu reviens pâle comme un mort et anxieux. Je viens directement vers toi et pose mes mains sur tes épaules.

- C'était lui ?

Tu acquiesces d'un signe de tête en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- Il sait pour hier ?...

De nouveau, tu hoches positivement la tête. Les trois autres nous interrogent du regard.

- Je peux leur expliquer la situation ?

Tu relèves des yeux terrorisés vers moi, la bouche entrouverte sur un cri muet.

- Kyo, ils ne comprennent pas. Jusqu'à hier, j'étais comme eux. On est mort d'inquiétude et on ne sait même pas pourquoi. Enfin, maintenant, je sais et je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux, mais tant qu'ils ne savent pas, ils ne pourront rien faire !

Tu tournes la tête de tous les côtés comme pour trouver un moyen de t'échapper le plus rapidement possible. Toshiya finit par s'approcher et prend ton visage entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le tien. Tu ne bouges plus et nous attendons tous la suite. Il détache ses mains de tes joues pour te les montrer.

- Tu vois tous ces pansements ? Et bien, c'est pas pour faire joli ni parce que je m'acharne sur ma basse pour être meilleur, non pas du tout, c'est parce que tous les soirs, je me ronge les doigts à sang en me demandant si tu seras là le lendemain. Je panique à chaque retard, à chaque fois que tu t'éloignes. Shinya, lui, il ne mange plus. Il est tellement angoissé que son estomac se tord et le force à régurgiter tout ce qu'il ingère. Et Die, notre cher blagueur, est de plus en plus sinistre. Ça fait des semaines, voir même peut-être des mois, que je n'ai pas revu un vrai sourire colgate made in Die. Après, je ne te parle que de ce que je vois, c'est peut-être pire quand ils sont seuls. Et attends, oui parce que c'est pas fini, le pire, c'est Kaoru. Parce que lui, en plus de se bouffer les doigts, de ne plus manger et de devenir sinistre, il ne dort plus, ne compose plus et nous fait même des crises d'angoisse. La dernière fois, il s'est évanoui sans s'en rendre compte en ne te voyant pas arriver. Alors bordel Kyo, soit tu te décides à tout expliquer, soit tu le laisses faire, mais ne nous laisse pas crever bouffés par ce truc petit à petit !

Tu respires difficilement, des larmes perlant au coin de tes yeux. Tu les regardes avant de poser les yeux sur moi et de te jeter dans mes bras, t'agrippant à ma chemise. Ton souffle tremblant sur la peau de mon cou me fait comprendre que tu ne vas pas tarder à pleurer. Et en effet je ne tarde pas à sentir tes larmes couler sur ma peau. Je te serre contre moi et vais me laisser tomber dans le canapé du « coin salon du local » comme tu l'appelles toujours. Tu passes une jambe de part et d'autre de moi pour te blottir dans mes bras, continuant de pleurer silencieusement, le visage caché dans mon épaule. Les autres nous rejoignent rapidement et s'installent près de nous.

- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

Shinya, toujours aussi direct. Je soupire.

- Pour faire simple, Kisaki m'aime et n'apprécie pas que je refuse ses avances. Et il se trouve que, par je ne sais quel moyen, il a découvert que c'est parce que j'aime Kyo. De ce fait, il a décidé de s'en prendre à lui.

Il y a un instant de silence pendant lequel tes mains se serrent un peu plus sur mes habits.

- Il s'en… prend à lui ? Tu veux dire qu'il le menace ?

Mince espoir de Toshiya. Tout pour ne pas accepter l'inacceptable.

- Il le bat.

Cette fois-ci, un frisson les parcourt et tes larmes se transforment en sanglots. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de ton corps si frêle et tremblant. Die serre les poings et crispe la mâchoire à s'en faire péter les dents.

- L'enflure ! Si je le crois, il est cuit !

Toshiya, lui, lance un regard de tueur.

- Je le tiens et tu le cognes !

- Je l'achève avec mes baguettes.

On tourne tous la tête vers Shinya, encore plus raide que d'habitude et dégageant une aura meurtrière. Il nous fait un sourire à glacer le sang de tout être normal.

- On ne touche pas à un membre de mon groupe sans en subir les conséquences directes.

- Shin-chan, t'as trop la classe !

Après cette exclamation, Toshiya se jette dans ses bras sous le regard amusé de Die. Sans en prendre réellement conscience, je me suis mis à caresser ton dos et ta nuque. Je pose un baiser sur ton front. Tes pleurs se sont calmés et tu te colles tout contre moi avec un soupir d'aise. Je passe ma main dans tes cheveux, sentant tes muscles se détendre et ta respiration se faire plus lente et régulière. Les trois autres mettent au point un plan pour empêcher Kisaki de t'approcher. Je suis fier de mon groupe. Quand je sens ton corps s'affaisser doucement sur moi, je comprends que tu t'es endormi. Tu as raison, repose-toi, tu en as besoin. Ça ne peut te faire que du bien. Toshiya finit par se tourner vers moi.

- Kakao, on te confie la surveillance de notre mogwai à nous, on va régler ça avec Kisaki…

- Euh, les gars, l'abîmez pas trop, je tiens pas à vous retrouver en taule !

- T'inquiète pas Kao.

Bizarrement, le sourire que Die lance à la fin de sa phrase m'inquiète encore plus.

- On va juste lui faire comprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas impunément à l'un d'entre nous.

Heureusement que Shinya est là, il les empêchera de faire quelque chose de trop stupide.

- Dis Kakao, on peut y aller de suite ? Shin-chan sait où le trouver grâce à ses relations !

- De toute façon, notre chanteur/mascotte dort et je ne tiens pas à le réveiller.

- Youhouuu !

- Baisse d'un ton Tochi, sinon tu vas le réveiller !

- Hm, allons-y vite !

- Faites gaffe à vous les mecs. Shinya, je compte sur toi pour éviter les problèmes.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et rejoint tranquillement les autres, déjà partis. Pourvu qu'il ne leur arrive rien, c'est tout ce que j'espère. Je baisse la tête vers toi. Tes petites mains s'agrippent doucement à mes épaules et ta tête est posée sur mon torse. Je souris, t'embrasse de nouveau sur le front comme pour empêcher tous les mauvais rêves de venir te hanter, et finis par me laisser emporter également.

* * *

17h30, local.

- Ils sont vraiment trop chou !

- Tochi, arrête de gagatiser…

- Mais c'est pas ma faute si notre warumono est en mode chibimono et qu'ils sont trop mignons tous les deux !

- Je suis d'accord avec Toshiya…

- Aaah, Shin-chan, l'encourage pas !

- Quand vous aurez fini les mecs, vous pourrez baisser d'un ton ?

- Kyaaah, leader-sama s'est réveillé, il va tous nous tuer !

Die attrape Toshiya par les épaules et le ramène vers lui pour le faire taire d'une main sur sa bouche. Mais c'est trop tard, tu bouges un peu et te redresses. Tu te frottes les yeux et me regardes, un peu vaseux. Et au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs te reviennent, tu parais de plus en plus paniqué. Tu finis par faire un bond en arrière, manquant de justesse la chute, rattrapé in extremis par Shinya qui te serre contre lui. Tu te débats un moment avant de fondre en larmes à nouveau. Tu arrives à te défaire de son étreinte et reviens de toi-même te blottir contre moi. Je passe mes bras autour de toi, essayant de t'apaiser.

- Kao, les laisse pas me faire de mal !

- Ils ne te feront jamais de mal Kyo, jamais. Plus personne ne lèvera la main sur toi, c'est fini.

- Hm, notre ancien bassiste ne s'approchera plus jamais de toi.

- Ni d'aucun d'entre nous, d'ailleurs.

Toshiya et Die se lancent un regard entendu et font un magnifique sourire à Shinya, assis derrière sa batterie.

- Je pense qu'il regrette amèrement de s'en être pris à l'un de nous.

- Shin-chan est carrément effrayant quand il veut.

- Il ne… reviendra plus ?

- Plus du tout, on s'en est occupé et je crois qu'il a bien compris.

- Merci.

- De rien, après tout, Dir en Grey est comme une seconde famille pour nous tous. Et puis, ça nous évitera de mourir trop jeune de trop de stress…

- Ouais, et Kakao va pouvoir dormir de nouveau et redevenir le bourreau du travail version gentil !

Tu appuies ta tête contre mon épaule avec un sourire.

- Je suis toujours gentil !

- Tu rêves, t'es un tyran !

Je fronce les sourcils et fais semblant d'être vexé. Tu te colles un peu plus à moi en pouffant et en bâillant.

- Bon, les enfants, et si on rentrait chez nous ?

Cela me vaut trois paires d'yeux braquées sur ma personne et ton rire étouffé contre mon cou.

- Kakao, t'as grillé un fusible ou je t'ai vraiment vexé ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. On a bien bossé ces dernières semaines et on est tous crevé alors je propose qu'on se repose le plus possible pour être en forme et tout déchiré.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, t'es un leader génial !

Finissant sa phrase, il attrape sa veste, presse Die et Shinya et les entraîne rapidement avec lui.

- N'oubliez pas de venir demain quand même !

Pour toute réponse, il me tire la langue avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Un moment passe en silence. Je pense que tu t'endors mais tu prends la parole.

- Kao, je…

- Tu ?

- J'ai pas envie d'être tout seul, tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas t'abandonner.

- Merci.

Tu te redresses et me fais un sourire timide en te relevant. Puis, après avoir rangé et fermé le local, tu attrapes ma main et nous nous dirigeons vers chez toi.

* * *

08h40, chambre de ton appartement.

Ça fait vingt minutes que je suis réveillé et que je t'admire dans ton sommeil. En éteignant le réveil et en te voyant dormir comme un bienheureux, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te soustraire à ton repos. Alors j'en profite pour te garder contre moi encore un peu. Car je peux rêver que tu es à moi comme je suis à toi. Je ne sais que penser de cette situation. Dois-je en déduire que tu ressens des sentiments pour moi quand tu ne peux plus te séparer de moi ou dois-je me considérer simplement comme un copain te venant en aide ? Je stoppe mes pensées et me décide à te réveiller, par respect pour les trois autres qui finiront sinon par nous attendre. Je te secoue doucement par l'épaule.

- Kyo, debout, c'est l'heure !

Tu remues et te resserres contre moi.

- Kaooo, je suis fatigué…

- Je sais bien mais faut se préparer pour la répète ! Tu auras tout le temps de te reposer après le live.

- Hmpf.

Tu te redresses, frottes tes yeux ensommeillés et te lèves.

* * *

12h51, local.

Je décide de faire la pause déjeuner maintenant, ayant besoin d'une dose de nicotine et entendant vos ventres gronder. Je vais prendre mon paquet de cigarettes dans ma veste et m'apprête à sortir quand, en ouvrant la porte, je tombe face à face avec Kisaki. Il a un œil au beurre noir, une pommette gonflée et le coin des lèvres craquelé. Ils ne l'ont pas loupé. Je l'attrape par le col de sa veste en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ca t'a pas suffi hier, t'en redemande ?

- Je… je voulais juste… m'excuser…

- T'excuser ? Tu crois que ça va changer tout le mal que t'as fait à Kyo ?! Tu crois que ça va lui rendre les mois qu'il a perdu à souffrir ?!

Die vient poser une main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de passer mes nerfs sur lui.

- Calme-toi Kao, va plutôt t'occuper de Kyo, il a besoin de toi.

Je tourne la tête vers toi. Tu es blotti dans un coin de la salle, tremblant et apeuré. Je repousse brutalement mon ex-ami et bassiste en lui lançant un regard noir puis je me précipite vers toi. Tes mains s'agrippent directement à moi. Toshiya et Shinya que tu ne cessais de repousser en restent figés un moment avant de sourire malicieusement et d'aller voir où Die en est avec l'autre.

- Kao, pourquoi il est revenu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il t'a fait du mal à toi aussi ?

- Non, tout va bien Kyo. Il voulait s'excuser, je l'ai envoyé promener.

- Merci Kao… Merci pour tout.

- C'est normal Kyo.

Tu poses rapidement tes lèvres sur les miennes et te relèves tout aussi vite. Tes joues sont légèrement rosées et tes yeux brillants de larmes. Je décide de ne pas faire de remarque et me redresse à mon tour.

- J'ai faim et besoin d'une clope, tu viens ?

Tu acquiesces d'un signe de tête, attrape nos vestes et me rejoins à la sortie. Die et Toshiya sont de part et d'autre de Kisaki et Shinya lui parle froidement mais calmement, lui lançant un regard plus que glacial. Tu frissonnes et glisses timidement ta main dans la mienne. Tu es crispé et tes doigts tremblent entre les miens. Je fais un rapide signe de tête à Toshiya et t'entraîne rapidement à ma suite sur le toit. Je m'appuie sur le mur, coince une cigarette entre mes lèvres et l'allume. Bon sang ce que ça apaise ! Je te propose une bouffée que tu refuses. Tu te diriges doucement vers la rambarde. Je te suis du regard. Tu t'appuies négligemment dessus, regardant le vide. Mon cœur bat plus vite et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je me décolle du mur, lâche ma cigarette et cours vers toi au moment où je te vois commencer à pencher pour basculer de l'autre côté. Je t'attrape par la taille et colle ton dos contre mon torse.

- Kyo, fais pas ça, je t'en prie…

- Kao, c'est trop dur, je veux plus souffrir, je… je…

Je ne relâche pas ma prise sur toi et la resserre même. Mes jambes tremblent doucement et mon cœur cogne fort contre mes côtes. J'enfouis ma tête dans tes cheveux pour cacher mes larmes. Je n'en peux plus, Kyo, je suis à bout de force. Tout ça, c'est trop pour moi. Ne m'entendant pas répondre, tu te tortilles pour te retourner dans mes bras mais je t'en empêche.

- Kao ?

Je me mords les lèvres pour ravaler mes larmes, inspire profondément et desserre légèrement mon étreinte sur ta taille. Tu en profites pour faire un léger demi-tour et relèves la tête vers moi. Tes yeux se voilent de tristesse. Tu lèves le bras et caresses ma joue du bout des doigts.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je t'emmène loin du bord, m'appuie contre le mur pour m'y laisser glisser, te gardant contre moi. Je ne te lâcherai plus tant que tu n'iras pas mieux.

- Kao, réponds-moi…

Ta voix est inquiète, suppliante, et la mienne s'élève, rendue rauque par les sanglots contenus.

- J'en peux plus ! C'est douloureux Kyo, tellement douloureux ! Je craque, c'est trop dur…

Tu essuies mes joues mais de nouvelles larmes prennent la relève.

- Ne recommence plus s'il te plaît… Ne m'abandonne pas, pas comme ça… Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait sans toi ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? Je veux pas que tu me laisses… Laisse-moi t'aider Kyo, mais pars pas…

Tu ne dis rien mais me serres contre toi, caressant doucement mes cheveux et mon dos. J'aimerais que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais, que tu restes là, contre moi, pour l'éternité. Tu es tendre mais rien ne me dit que tu puisses être amoureux. Alors je profite encore pour garder tous ces souvenirs précieusement gravés au fond de mon cœur. Die finit par débarquer. Je frotte mon visage et retiens mes larmes. Il le remarque mais ne dit rien, faisant semblant de fumer tranquillement. Tu te relèves et m'aides à en faire autant. Nous remarquons alors que les deux juniors ne sont pas là.

- Ben, Die, t'as perdu tes reines ? Elles t'ont mis en échec ?

Il te regarde, étonné, avant d'éclater de rire. Moi-même, je pouffe un peu face à ton humour douteux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu fais des blagues aussi nazes que les miennes !... Au fait, pourquoi mes « reines » ?

- Bah, vous êtes toujours à trois et Shinya c'est la reine des glaces tandis que Tochi c'est la reine des ténèbres.

- Oh, je suis certain qu'ils adoreraient ces petits surnoms !

Je vous souris, heureux de retrouver une bonne ambiance ainsi que le Kyo que j'ai toujours connu et descends voir ce que sont devenues nos « reines ». Je profite d'être seul pour me frotter les yeux avec ma manche et aller acheter des sandwiches pour tout le monde, histoire de souffler un peu également. Quand je me sens un peu plus apte à gérer toute nouvelle crise ou situation, je pénètre dans la salle et vais poser mes achats dans un coin. Toshiya est assis en face de Shinya qui semble au bord des larmes.

- Shinya, qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est Kisaki ?

- Non, Kisaki est un problème définitivement résolu.

- On l'a menacé de tout dévoiler à la police et aux médias, ce qui aurait bousillé sa carrière.

- Bah alors, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- C'est ma faute… Je lui ai écrasé le pied avec Eve. Tu me pardonnes Shin-chan ?

- Bien sûr, c'est pas si grave !

Ils se sourient trop tendrement pour que ce soit juste amical et recommencent à parler. Je décide alors de les laisser et de faire un peu de guitare en attendant que tu reviennes avec Die, ce qui ne tarde pas. Mais bizarrement, tu regardes le sol en te tortillant les doigts et Die serre les dents. J'en conclus que tu lui as dit pour tout à l'heure.

- Bah les gars, c'est quoi ces têtes ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

Toshiya et sa délicatesse habituelle…

- Y en aurait eu un si Kao n'avait pas été là pour rattraper le nain !

Tu te crispes et baisses un peu plus la tête tandis que les deux plus jeunes restent estomaqués.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a…

- Oui, il a !

- Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Kyo ? Et en plus devant Kakao ! Non mais t'as quoi dans la tête ?

Stoppons-le avant qu'il ne dise des choses regrettables.

- C'est bon, Tochi, laisse.

- Laisse ? Il a voulu se tuer et tu veux que je laisse ?

- Tout à fait !

Ma voix a claqué plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Un grand blanc s'installe avant que je ne reprenne plus doucement.

- Je n'approuve pas le moins du monde son geste mais je pense qu'il s'en veut assez comme ça, pas besoin de l'enfoncer davantage. Au contraire, on devrait l'aider à remonter la pente.

Sur ces mots, j'empoigne un sandwich et vous passe le plastique.

- Et maintenant mangez bien parce qu'après vous avez intérêt à me faire la plus belle prestation de 24 Cylinder que vous ne m'ayez jamais faite !

Vous me souriez tous les quatre avant de vous installer sur le canapé pour manger tranquillement.

* * *

19h55, local.

La musique d'embryo se termine et je décide de vous laisser rentrer chez vous.

- Aaaah, Kakao, t'es un monstre ! Nous faire bosser comme ça une veille de concert, c'est pas humain !

Pour toute réponse, je lui offre mon plus beau sourire. Il me tire la langue, range sa basse et se jette au cou de Die qui vient de ranger sa guitare. Ils se sourient, se tournent vers Shinya et nous laissent à deux. Je finis d'enrouler les câbles et de tout préparer pour demain. Puis je sens ton regard sur moi alors je me tourne vers toi. Tu tords tes mains dans tous les sens, signe de nervosité. Tu soutiens mon regard moins de trente secondes et baisses la tête.

- Kao, je… je suis désolé pour cet après-midi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal !

Tu serres fortement tes mains l'une contre l'autre, attendant que je fasse quelque chose. Je me rapproche de toi, attrape tes mains et te souris tendrement.

- Laisse-moi croire que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve et laisse-toi le temps de guérir.

Tu ouvres tout grand les yeux et je t'ébouriffe les cheveux gentiment. Tu grognes mais fermes les yeux en souriant. On dirait un petit chat.

- Allez, rentrons nous reposer.

Tu acquiesces d'un signe de tête et, après avoir vérifié que tout était bien rangé et prêt pour demain, tu m'attrapes la main et me tires vers la sortie.

* * *

00h00, ailleurs.

Une respiration régulière, une caresse délicate sur une joue, des lèvres chastement posées sur d'autres, un murmure tendre et un léger sourire. Puis le silence et le calme de la nuit reprennent leurs droits.

* * *

08h06, cuisine de ton appartement.

Je prépare le petit déjeuner et les bentôs pour le groupe pendant que tu finis ta nuit. Je me sens en pleine forme et suis d'une bonne humeur inhabituelle, mais j'ai fait un magnifique rêve. Je range tout, bois tranquillement mon café et vais te réveiller. Tu te caches sous les couettes et baragouines quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je pouffe et te dis que j'ai préparé des crêpes. Ta tête émerge presque instantanément et tu te précipites dans la cuisine après confirmation. Je rigole et vais prendre ma douche sans me presser avant de te rejoindre. Tu bois doucement un chocolat chaud et il ne reste plus une seule crêpe dans l'assiette. Je souris et m'installe face à toi.

- Merci, t'es le pro des crêpes, y a personne qui les fait aussi bien que toi !

- De rien.

On se sourit et tu files dans la salle de bain à ton tour.

* * *

11h15, monospace.

Die, Toshiya et Shinya sont assis à trois sur la banquette et se chamaillent gentiment tandis que tu dors, tête contre la vitre et que je veille sur ton sommeil. Le chauffeur me demande de te réveiller, nous arrivons à la salle. Tu te frottes les yeux et me souris. Le véhicule s'arrête et nous sortons rapidement pour nous rendre dans les loges où se trouvent déjà nos affaires. Puis nous allons voir la salle et tu ressembles à un petit garçon qui découvre un trésor. Tu fais rapidement le tour avant de revenir devant moi, me sautant presque dans les bras.

- Aaah, Kao, c'est super grand ! Il va y avoir plein de monde, ça va être génial !

- C'est sûr que pour un nain comme toi, ça doit être comme l'océan pacifique une aussi grande salle !

- Tochi, je vais te faire ravaler tes mots !

- Oh, mogwai mode warumono activé !

Il rit avant de prendre la fuite pendant que tu le poursuis, proférant mille et une menaces. C'est une bonne journée qui s'annonce, pourvu que la soirée se passe aussi bien.

* * *

23h21, loges.

Le concert a été parfait. Le public était enthousiaste et génial, vous avez assuré comme des boss, aucun incident technique n'est survenu… Bref, c'était grandiose. Après nous être démaquillés et changés, nous nous installons sur les fauteuils. Toshiya et Shinya sont collés chacun d'un côté de Die et tu t'es installé sur mes genoux.

- Dites les gars, ça vous dit d'aller fêter cette réussite chez l'un d'entre nous ?

- T'es encore en forme après ça ?

Je dois avouer que c'est étonnant de la part de Toshiya de vouloir faire la fête après un live.

- Oui, c'était tellement géant que j'ai de l'adrénaline à revendre. Si vous voulez bien, je dois avoir du coca et de la bière au frais !

- Pour moi, c'est OK !

- Je suis d'accord !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Et toi, Kakao ?

- Je vous rejoins après, je profite encore un peu de l'ambiance.

- D'acc !

- Je reste avec lui, on se retrouve chez Tochi.

Ils acquiescent d'un signe de tête, récupèrent leurs affaires et sortent de la salle en riant. Tu te blottis un peu plus contre moi et je passe mes bras autour de ta taille, fermant les yeux. Quelques minutes passent en silence puis tu relèves la tête.

- Kao ?

- Hm ?

- Tu dors ?

- Non, je profite.

Je rouvre les yeux et te souris. Tu soulèves alors doucement tes mains et les poses sur mes joues. Puis tu approches ton visage du mien et happe délicatement mes lèvres. Quand je sens ta langue me demander l'accès à la mienne, j'entrouvre la bouche pour la laisser passer. Le baiser est doux et tendre. Tu passes une main dans mes cheveux et glisses l'autre sur ma nuque. Je frissonne et t'attire un peu plus à moi. Nos souffles se mêlent et nos corps se collent l'un contre l'autre. En manque d'air, nous nous séparons pour respirer. Tes joues sont roses et je ne dois pas être mieux. Tu plonges tes yeux brillants dans les miens et je suis incapable de simplement bouger le petit doigt.

- Kao ?

- Hm ?

- Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps mais… je t'aime aussi.

Je pose un petit bisou sur ton front et te souris tendrement.

- Peu importe le temps que tu as pris, je sais que tu es sincère et que tu y as mûrement réfléchi, c'est le principal. Je t'aime Kyo.

Je t'embrasse amoureusement et me recule pour t'observer. Tu es si beau.

- On y va ?

Tu acquiesces d'un signe de tête et te lèves en souriant. Tu récupères ton sac et ta veste pendant que je fais de même. Puis j'entrelace mes doigts aux tiens et nous rejoignons les autres tranquillement.

-

**FIN**

-**  
**

**Déclaration de fin : **Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai retrouvé ce texte sur des feuilles dans mes cours xD Alors je l'ai recopié pour vous le faire lire ^^

Sur ce, à la revoyure les gens =)


End file.
